Cap sur le septième ciel
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Deidara propose un rendez-vous à Sakura... Mais quel genre de rendez-vous ? où veut-il l'emmener ? QUE du lemon /!\


Cap sur le septième ciel

Fais-toi belle ce soir, je t'emmène quelque part

Où ?

Tu sauras en temps voulu

Une fois la douche de Sakura finie, elle le rejoint et le trouve à moitié habillé. Jean et chaussures, parfumé, mais il ne semble pas continué à se vêtir.

POV Deidara

Elle est magnifique, ses cheveux court et roses, ses petits seins pointant avec arrogance sous son peignoir. Naturelle comme il l'aime, en lorgnant le miroir il peut apercevoir la forme de ses fesses rondes et fermes. Le sport lui réussit vraiment bien.

Lui de son mètre 70, est musclé et a de magnifique yeux bleus et la vue de cette femme attise son feu sexuel.

Fin POV Deidara

Tourne- toi

Sakura s'exécute en lui demandant comment s'habiller. Pour toute réponse :

Vien…

Se levant, il desserre la ceinture de soie, et fait tomber le peignoir.

Un baiser langoureux sur ces lèvres pulpeuse, et il la pose sur le lit avec douceur. Sa langue se promène sur elle, les lèvres, le cou, mordillant les oreilles au passage. Il s'arrête sur chaque tétons, leurs octroyant un traitement doux, mais insistant, ce qui les fait se dresser. Il continue vers son ventre plat, embrassant son nombril.

Sa poitrine se lève et descends avec rapidité. Il est talentueux, et il aime jouer. La sortie est remise à plus tard, elle ne l'a pas eu pendant six mois, alors qu'elle rêvait chaque nuit de ce moment en se caressant. Ses mains ont écartés ses jambes, et elle se mord les lèvres quand la langue agile effleure son clitoris. Il lui a prise les mains entre les siennes, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en aille, ou ne cherche à lui sauter dessus, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'en puisse plus et veuille qu'il lui calme la tension qui saisit son bas ventre par ses coups de reins.

Il lui a plié les jambes, pour un meilleur accès à son sexe délicieux. 6 mois qu'il ne l'a pas prise, 6 mois à rattraper. Sa langue tourne autour du clitoris, puis se promène sur les grandes lèvres. Il continuera son manège jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire, ou qu'il ne puisse plus tenir. Sa langue éveille en elle des sensations rares, son cerveau est embourbé dans le plaisir que lui procure cette langue. Elle n'arrête pas de la fouiller, de la faire frissonner, de lui lécher avec avidité ses lèvres, son clitoris… Elle voudrait lui procurer aussi du plaisir, lui offrir une fellation, mais jamais il ne réclamera. Comme il est de son devoir de toujours la faire jouir, quitte à en sortir fatiguer et douloureux des reins.

- Prends-moi…s'il te plait.

Le ton est suppliant et plein de plaisir, mais il ne le fera pas. Il préfère revenir à ses seins, et ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les mains fines de sa femme ont défait la ceinture, et baisser le pantalon. Il pourrait encore la torturer de plaisir, mais il se laisse faire. Maintenant, il est sur le dos, nu sur les draps et son corps se fait couvrir de morsures légèrement douloureuses. Le baiser du dragon, elle n'a pas perdu la main, et s'applique à la tâche. Son corps musclé la fait fondre, des abdos bien dessinés, des pectoraux bien formés et de la couleur de son péché mignon, le chocolat noir. Elle finit par arriver à son pénis, long et épais. Tant de jouissances qu'il a su lui octroyer… La fellation ne sera pas longue, il est déjà en érection, et le moindre contact avec ses lèvres ou sa langue le fait tressauter.  
Il n'y tient plus, l'attire sur lui et se retourne. La pénétration est lente, douce. Les va et viens sont alternés, il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête vite. Une fois rapides, puis lents, ou des coups secs, et ne cessant de l'embrasser, de lui sucer les tétons, le cou… Elle voudrait jouir tout de suite, pour recommencer et continuer toute la journée, et toute la nuit. Mais il la connait si bien, et retardant sa jouissance, en ralentissant quand la tension est trop haute, il joue longtemps avec elle.

Il s'arrête brusquement pour l'embrasser, et lui dire ces deux mots :

- Je t'aime.  
- Prends-moi…

Il sort en elle, la retourne pour une levrette. Il aime se sentir coller contre elle, lui chuchoter des mots doux, caresser ses seins en la pénétrant tantôt avec force, tantôt avec douceur. Elle jouit, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter. Alors il lui passe un bras autour du coup, l'autre sur un sein, et entame une série de coups de reins violents. Ses cris retentissent dans la chambre, et dans l'appartement. L'ordre de ne pas arrêter fuse, et il obéit en bon soldat qu'il est. Tenant ses reins, il continue à la pénétrer avec force. Chaque coup est espacé d'une seconde ou deux, il ne veut qu'ils jouissent tout de suite. La rencontre de leurs peaux produit un claquement sec à chaque coup, mais le plaisir lui monte à la tête et il est de plus en plus rapide. Des mots de plaisirs retentissent, puis elle l'allonge sur le lit, et à califourchon sur lui, elle entreprend une chevauché lente ou rapide, selon ses envies. Ses yeux sont fermés, il ne veut pas venir tout de suite, mais il ne contrôle plus rien. Sa rose ne lui laissera pas ce plaisir, elle jouit, et lui aussi. Râle et cris de plaisir se mélangent. Leurs corps moites se collent, les respirations sont rapides.  
Lentement, ils sortent de cette torpeur sexuelle.

- Chéri, tu voulais m'emmener où ?  
- On y est déjà allé. Cap sur le septième ciel…  
- Ok, et on peut y retourner ?  
- Dans ce cas…

Il se lève, et va à la cuisine. La suite est arrivée plus tôt que prévu, et ils ne sortiront pas de la journée… Quand il revient, c'est avec des fraises, deux coupes, et ce Nicolas Feuillatte rosé de 94 qu'il lui avait interdit de toucher. Un fumet de chocolat noir qui fond dans une casserole de cuivre parvient au nez de sa douce. Elle sait que le jeu ne fait que commencer.  
Fin…


End file.
